


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by neglectedrainbow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kleinsen, These boys are in love, all good things, things i am doing: writing this, things i should be doing: finishing yktgtylr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedrainbow/pseuds/neglectedrainbow
Summary: Evan is sitting on Jared’s bed, watching as the sunlight begins to dim. What isn’t lessening, though, is the sheer amount of noise that’s clattering around the room. Jared’s mother has left to attend some sort of late business dinner, and Jared’s sister has left to attend a sleepover, leaving the two boys alone in the Kleinman household. Jared has apparently taken this opportunity of solitude to begin blasting music as loud as he possibly can.OR: Jared serenades Evan with music from One Direction.





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> me: i am a serious writer.  
> also me: *writes this*
> 
> this was inspired by [this post](http://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com/post/161661212437/jared-drunkenly-serenades-evan-with-one-direction)
> 
> also, song lyrics are spoken in chunks in this, so i figured i didn't have to put them in italics, but if that works more for you, just tell me <3

Evan is sitting on Jared’s bed, watching as the lights outside his window dim. What isn’t lessening, though, is the sheer amount of noise that’s clattering around the room. Jared’s mother has left to attend some sort of late business dinner, and Jared’s sister has left to attend a sleepover, leaving the two boys alone in the Kleinman household. Jared has apparently taken this opportunity of solitude to begin blasting music as loud as he possibly can. 

Considering that his only speaker is a laptop, Evan’s rather impressed at the immense volume of it all. Most of the noise, he thinks, isn’t actually from the speakers, but rather from Jared himself.

He’s hopping around the room, glasses askew, dressed in his dark blue flannel pajamas. He pauses, for a moment, throwing his head back, whipping his hair about, yelling with a clear finality, “And that’s what makes you beautiful!” The music dims, only to begin again, a new song now, moments later.

Jared’s smiling like a maniac, the little gap in his front teeth on full display. Evan can’t help but grin back at him, his heart filling with fondness as Jared begins to sing. “I’ve tried playing it cool, but when I’m looking at you,” he points at Evan and begins to hop from side to side, “I can’t ever be brave, ‘cause you make my heart race.” 

He reaches out to Evan, snatching his hand and pulling him to his feet. “So! Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead! I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is, but you got that one thing!” 

Jared wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, still swaying to the beat, his hot skin like a burning furnace against Evan's. Jared repeats the chorus, still singing slightly too loudly to be strictly considered polite, but Evan doesn’t mind. “So! Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead!”

Evan smiles, brushing his nose against Jared’s for a moment, “I’m already in your arms, you goof.”

The other boy pulls back, cackling out a loud laugh, “Wow, Evan, I didn’t know you could be so smooth.” His eyes glimmer behind layers upon layers of affection. 

The song ends. Jared dives over to the computer, scrolling to choose another song. “Hmm…” He turns to Evan, “Any preferences? Which album?”

Evan pauses for a moment, before deciding, “The last one, please.”

“Hey!” Jared huffs, frowning. “It’s not ‘the last one’; it’s the most recent one. ‘Cause they’re coming back. I don’t know when, I don’t know where, but it’s happening.”

Evan holds up his hands in mock surrender.

Jared rolls his eyes jokily, “Connor’s always talking about how revolutionary _Four_ is. Which, of course, I totally agree with, I’m just more of a _Take Me Home_ guy myself. Or _Up All Night_ , because let’s be honest, that album is jam after jam after jam. And Zoe's always talking about her love of _Midnight Memories_ , but you… You and Alana, I knew you two would like _Made in the A.M._ the most.” He smiles, “And, of course, anytime ‘If I Could Fly’ plays, you get all teary.”

“It’s a beautiful song,” Evan replies, in his defense. He pauses. “Who wrote that one again?”

“Harry.”

“That’s the one with the new album, right? In the pink bathtub?”

Jared nods, finally locating the song. “Exactly.”

Evan distinctly remembers Jared forcing him to stay up for the midnight release of that album. And Jared pretending not to cry the entire time. And, so, okay, Evan got a little teary too, because seeing Jared emotional makes him emotional. And, also, to be completely honest, Evan is kind of obsessed with "Sign of the Times".

The speakers croon, “If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to.”

Jared stands up, reaching out, his fingertips brushing lightly over the back of Evan’s hand. Evan moves forward, bending down slightly to be level with his boyfriend, resting his hands on Jared’s plush hips. They sway lightly, sweet harmonies filling the air. Jared whispers the lyrics into Evan’s ear, his voice low and rich. “Pay attention, I hope that you listen. ‘Cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless… For you eyes only, I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are...”

Evan presses closer, his head on Jared’s shoulder, finishing the lyric, “I’m missing half of me, when we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only…”

The other boy grins, “You do know the words!”

Evan nods, and Jared pulls back, excitement brilliant across his face. “Yes! My plan! It’s worked!” He raises a single eyebrow, his expression forming into one of great seriousness. “So, now that you’re officially a One Direction fanatic, who’s your favorite member? I know you’re not supposed to have a favorite, but…”

Evan’s smiling again, too, grinning at his ridiculous boyfriend. “I don’t know enough to have a favorite yet.”

Jared looks affronted for a solid ten seconds. “We’re gonna have to fix that ASAP.” His expression softens, “Your favorite is gonna be...Harry. Or Niall. Or 2012 Liam. I’m more of a Louis guy myself, but Harry’s the right kind of spunky for you, and Niall’s just so...Niall.” 

He starts bouncing with excitement again, and Evan’s heart stutters, filling up with endearment. “Connor’s favorite is Zayn. I think he skipped school the day he left, was just so devastated. I mean, he always skips school anyway, but that was like… You know...” Evan doesn’t, not really, but he nods along sympathetically.

Suddenly, a new chord erupts through the speakers, a new song beginning, making them both jump in surprise. Jared pumps a fist in the air. “Evan! Evan! It’s our song! Evan, this is literally our song.” He pulls Evan in again, and they begin to dance.

Evan’s coordination is frankly nonexistent, so it’s a bit of a disaster, the dancing, but they manage to push through it. Jared doesn’t even flinch when Evan steps on his toes anymore, and Evan's stopped apologize twenty-seven times every time it happens.

At least they know how to keep a steady rhythm and follow a beat, he supposes.

Jared places one hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head, threading his fingers lightly through Evan’s hair, singing. “I was stumbling, looking in the dark. With an empty heart. But you say you feel the same… Could we ever be enough? Baby, we could be enough.”

Evan swallows, watching the overhead light flicker shadows across Jared’s face, taking in the depth of his eyes. They’re a light teal, soothing like the ocean, with one section of deep brown, glimmering like a stain glass window.

Jared leans in, his breath warm on Evan’s skin. 

They’re so close.

It's good. It's all so good.

“And it’s alright,” he whispers, tightening his hands on Evan’s waist. “Calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you’re lost, I’ll find the way, I’ll be your light.” He glances up, their gazes connecting. “You’ll never feel like you’re alone… I’ll make this feel like home.”

Evan kisses him, then, his hands on Jared’s hips, standing in the middle of Jared’s room, warm light shining over their embrace. 

The sun sets softly outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is! i want you all to know that it is essentially a fact that jared loves 1d. (and so does connor tbh). thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> if you have any 1d and deh headcanons/ideas/thoughts, please hit me up on [tumblr](http://neglectedrainbow.tumblr.com) or in the comments below (please) because i want to Discuss.
> 
> <3 <3
> 
> also!  
> songs mentioned:  
> -[what makes you beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXvNzwFLOP0)  
> -[up all night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0apWO5n7D0)  
> -[if i could fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6gR8kGkaOI)  
> -[sign of the times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8R-zl7SDUU)  
> -[home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Y-kZ9wSJAI)


End file.
